Chucky's Mental Journal
by LuxBlack
Summary: The whole saga told by Chucky's point of view. A journey into the tiny killer's mind, his thoughts, his reactions, his feelings during his experience as a doll and his wicked, desperate attempts to transfer his soul into a new human body. Contains lots of swearing, as Chucky is the narrator.
1. Prologue

_**CHUCKY'S MENTAL JOURNAL**_ (A Child's Play Fanfiction)

_Prologue_

Chicago, 1988

Oh. My. God. OH SHIT! I won't make it, I'll never make it... That bastard Mike Norris has shot square into my chest...

Eddie... That fucking traitor... If he'd waited for me we'd have sped up just too fast for the police to catch us, and I'd have made it! But the asshole has left me alone, me, his friend since we were kids, dammit! After all the stuff I did for him! I just hope he gets tortured to death!

Oh no, NO! My heartbeat is slowing down, I feel so damn weak... Every breath I take is an excruciating pain... I'm dying. I'm fucking dying.

No. Heck no. Charles Lee Ray is not the kind of person that gives up so easily. I gotta resist. Just for a few minutes. What can I do with that life-after-death crap John has taught me? Say the chant? And where will I end up?

A body... I gotta find a body. I gotta find somebody...

But who? In this dump there's nothing but toys, strollers, Barbies and freaking dolls... Man, it overflows with these Good Guy dolls!...

Wait a minute... That's it. A doll. Haha! I'll look stupid, but I have no choice. It's the only thing in this loo that looks like a human. But it's inanimate... Maybe it won't work... Duh, for Christ's sake, before I run outta breath, I gotta try!...

___Ade Due Damballa. Give me the power, I beg of you!  
Leveau mercier du bois chaloitte.  
Secoise entienne mais pois de morte.  
Morteisma lieu de vocuier de mieu vochette.  
Endelieu pour du boisette Damballa! _

___Endelieu pour du boisette Damballa! _

Please make it work. Please make it work!... I have no strength anymore, my life's abandoning me... Goodbye, Tiffany... Maybe I haven't shown you enough how much I love you... Goodbye stupid, cruel, crazy world! If I ever come back, I'll make you even crazier!

___Endelieu pour du boisette DAMBALLAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!_

* * *

Oh, man... My head's spinning... Maybe I'm still alive...

Wait. I can breath fine. The pain is gone. Wow.

Hehe, look at my hands. They're so tiny and chubby and... plastic?

No no, I made it... I mean wow, I FUCKING MADE IT! Yeah! I can move easily! I feel no pain! I'm a plastic freak but I'm alive! Oh thank you Damballa! You sure make miracles!

And now... Hahahaaa! Now, I can do whatever I want! Who's gonna suspect a little innocent cute dolly? MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!

**Author's Note**: I watched Child's Play movies after a while, and this funny idea crossed my mind, LOL. Hope you enjoy. As usual, I ask native English speakers to correct my mistakes, it's very important to me :)


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

So. I'm stuck into this doll body. I still can't believe it worked! Moreover, I could've easily been burned, as the toy store where I died as a human exploded… It must've been Damballa giving me the power, hehe!

I gotta say it upset the living shit outta me to see my own dead body being analysed and taken away by the forensic, police and paramedics – and, of course, those necrophiliac journalists. They verified the death, closed my eyes, put something under my chin and tied my feet before the body could stiffen, then they put me on a stretcher and enwrapped me in a black bag. Man. That body has survived unthinkable physical abuse, only to end up dead like a shit thanks to a fucking bullet.

Damn, now I'm getting pathetic! I'm fucking alive! But I'm a doll. Jesus. I gotta think about the pros and cons of this heck of a situation. Let's see… I'm inconspicuous. I can't get hurt, and this is what I like most; I can breathe and move normally, actually even better, haha, this body ain't aged. And then, being a fucking toy, I guess I won't feel cold, hot, hungry, or physiological needs.

Cons: precisely for the fact that I'm a toy and I won't feel the need to eat, drink, or rush to the toilet, this means that I won't be able to do anything else in that sense, simply because my dick is gone. I'm a sexless plastic freak. I look ridiculous. I'm dressed like a baby mechanic, with this stupid blue overalls, this multicolor striped tee and these tiny red sneakers. I have a plump idiot face, bright red hair and a haircut that not even my mom (mama!) would've done to me. Just the eyes look similar to my own eyes.

Then, these Good Guy freaks say three sentences: Hi! I'm your friend to the end! Hidy-Oh! Hi, wanna play? I like to be hugged! Ever heard something so fucking stupid?! And they drive children insane! Thank God they are BOY dolls, and also big dolls, like 2 feet and a half; I could've been compelled to end up into a Barbie!

Anyways, I gotta be careful of this, that children are mad about these dolls. This means that if I get out of these ruins, it's very likely that I'll be sold. I'm too light and tiny, so if I make myself recognizable as an actual human being, I'll be in deep shit. I gotta stay inconspicuous, and hope to be left alone…

* * *

Fuck, I've been thinking too much positive. A fucking ugly peddler has found me and, seeing that the other Good Guy freaks were burnt and ruined, he put me in a box and SOLD me for 30 bucks to a blonde, whose name I think is Karen Barclay, who wanted so bad to give me to her kid Andy as a birthday present. Fair enough. The bad news is that now I'm not free anymore! Here I am, the former Lakeshore Strangler, the very killer that had always managed to escape from cops and FBI, now stuck into a red-haired 2-feet-tall dummy, playing dumb games with 6-year-old Andy Barclay! What can I do?

I gotta admit that I've been lucky so far: I cheated death, I haven't been destroyed when the store exploded, and I've been sold to a nice family. There's only mom and kid. The less, the better. They treat me like a valuable jewel, especially Andy. He hugs me, kisses me (eww!), plays with me, tells me everything that crosses his little brain, never leaves me alone. I got nothing to complain about this: so far, all I have to do is smile like a fucking idiot and spit out those three nonsense. But if I go on like this, I'll go crazy! I can't go on acting like a toy until Andy goes to college! Besides… I have a revenge plan to carry on. And now Karen and Andy are nothing more than obstacles. And Charles Lee "Chucky" Ray has never had any problem in destroying obstacles. But still, what's my point in killing them? Better wait. Maybe I can use them. I can use Andy. Maybe I should reveal myself to him! I'm sure he'd be happy beyond imagination and he'd do whatever I tell him with nobody believing him, hahaha! Besides, he's a lonely kid, all he needs right now is a best friend… till the end!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alright, my first day with the Barclays went on fine. Rather boring, actually. The news is that I've finally managed to speak to Andy! And I'm not talking about that I'm-your-friend-'til-the-end bullshit, I'm talking about actual words with my own, grown-up voice, and it fucking worked! Andy was startled at first, then he was amazed. Gosh, isn't it amazing to have an alive, rational doll in your playground? Hahaha!

The funniest thing is the story I came up with to fool him: my real name's Charles Lee Ray, and I'm a very special doll sent to him from Heaven. I can't forget the kid's face in that moment! And now, the plan's starting to work. A few words, and this kid is my slave.

Next step: Eddie.

I just need to know if that fucker has been caught or not. Simple. If he's been caught, I'll visit him in jail. If not, I'll visit him in that rat-crowded dump where he hides in case of emergency. Either way, he must die.

If only that bitch of Andy's aunt Maggie let me see the 9 pm news... She's already told Andy to get prepared for bed. Goddammit, how can you send a boy to bed this early? This woman seems so unpleasant and hateful... Earlier she complained with Karen about not having a man and being so lonely: I can believe it! With that attitude, who could stand her?!

* * *

Fuck. Aunt Maggie is a tougher nut than I've imagined. I turned the TV on myself -unseen- and she scolded Andy for such a stupid thing! Does a little doll in front of a TV annoy you so much, stupid bitch? Well, dear Maggie, you had it coming!

* * *

Ha-haaaa! Things are getting interesting. I've killed Maggie. I was a little worried to commit my first killing in this freaky small body, but it turned out easier than I thought! A well-delivered blow in the forehead with a hammer, and the bitch fell from a window. And since we're on a high floor, I can tell she died instantly. Good. One dickhead less in the world.

After that, I've finally learned that Eddie actually _did_ get caught, but managed to elude his supervisors. Just think. That night, I got shot twice, suffered like a son of a bitch and died. He fled, got caught and fled again. Either I've underestimated his slyness, or his supervisors were mentally challenged.

You're so dead, Eddie. You won't get away with it this time.

And, last but not least, none other than Mike Norris came here to investigate on Maggie's death. Mikey Norris! I've practically killed two birds with one stone, yay!

Now, my concern is to make sure that Andy won't make any trouble. So far, the kid buys everything I tell him: he's firmly convinced that Maggie got scared when she saw me, lost her balance and fell from the window. Man, everything's turning out incredibly easy!

But still, I gotta be careful, especially with Mike. He deserves to die more than anyone else, since he's the one who killed me, but the guy ain't stupid at all. Quite the opposite. He's definitely not an easy target. He suspects Andy. Momma Karen got obviously furious, but I bet he's already thinking the kid is mentally disturbed. Well, this means I gotta hurry the fuck up with my plan. The important thing is that nobody suspects me. So many murders ahead, and all the evidence they'll find will be this ginger nut dolly. Hehe, I'll make everybody go fucking crazy!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Andy did what I should've expected from him: he told his momma every-fuckin'-thing! Of course, not only momma Karen didn't believe him, but this could only enrage her more. Especially for the fact that Andy is by my side.

Hehe, poor Karen. I'm bringing quite a mess in her life. But, sorry to say this, it doesn't concern me. It's not like I don't understand her, though: Jesus, I used to have a mother too! And I loved her! She was the only one I could trust, and the only one who has truly loved me, before I met Tiff. Then what happened? My mom committed suicide, thanks to that dirty fuckin' drunken asshole whom I refuse to call father. And she left me alone when I was just a kid, alone in this dump of a world. My life went to hell, simple as that. So, why the heck should I care about other people's problems? My brain works correctly, so I fully _understand_ what people go through; but I can't _feel_ anything for them. Nobody deserves my compassion, never, never! Forget about my heart, just forget it.

* * *

Finally, I managed to get Andy to cut school and travel together to Chicago's Suburbia, to visit my dear friend Eddie. It hasn't been easy to convince the kid.

"Mommy will be so worried!"

"No, Andy, trust me, she won't."

"Yeah she will!"

"She won't find out!"

"What if the teacher phones her and tells her?"

"This won't happen, Andy, come on! We'll spend a different day together and we'll meet my nice old friend Eddie."

I was already about to lose it, when Andy spat out the Bullshit of the year: "Then if I inform mommy that I'm goin' with you to meet a friend of yours she'll be happy about it and invite Eddie at our home, so everything will be okay!"

That was enough, so I switched from my friendly tone to my bad one: I threatened to kill him if he ever told his mom, or anybody, anything about me. He finally got scared to death and did as I told him. See? With good manners you get everything.

* * *

Hahahaaaaa! Things are just too fucking easy! Yay! It's been so easy to break into Eddie's shack, turn on the kitchen gas, and make some little noises here and there to confuse the poor asshole! Then, a single gunshot towards the oven and BOOM! Bye bye Eddie, you sorry-ass wimp! You had it coming, too!

* * *

Well, Eddie's finally dead, as he deserved. I feel better. But I'm just halfway with my job: Mike Norris is still alive, and I hate the very idea of it! Moreover, now I've gotten into trouble. That little shit of Andy, instead of listening to me and keep his fucking mouth shut, insisted on blaming me of everything, this time in front of his mom, Mikey Norris, Jack Santos and, just as if that weren't enough, a fuckin' shrink! As an obvious consequence, the shrink decided to take Andy in his mental hospital for observation. Just great! Now I ain't got Andy anymore to remain inconspicuous!

Then, things got uglier. Karen took me home with her. She was sad. Angry. Confused. She was just ready to burst into hysterics. Poor momma, hehehe! As a last resort, she decided to try and get me to talk. Anything to demonstrate that her precious Andy was sane. I kinda liked this situation, so I decided to enjoy myself in torturing her a little, simply by acting as a stupid doll while she was getting more and more furious. But it was soon discovered a little, unfogivable fucking mistake of mine: I had no batteries in. With this, not only Karen didn't give up, she was about to throw me in the fire! No, not this, stupid bitch! So I came alive in her hands, screamed in her face with my actual voice and fought with her. Dammit, she _is_ strong! I had to bite her arm for her to let go of me. Then I escaped.

Now what? Both Andy and Karen know about me. I can just hope Karen will be considered crazy too and won't be listened. Fuck, and I thought things were so easy. I really gotta hurry and get that fucker of Mikey Norris once and for all. Then, I'll think to myself and see what to do with this freaking doll body, because now, I have no idea. My only invincible weapon is the fact that I can't get hurt and stuff. I'm sort of a super-human in a super-compact body. And Mikey Norris the super-hero wouldn't wanna know what I have in mind for him!


End file.
